Holding On for What it's Worth
by KurtChrisKurtsie
Summary: Fun Ghoul is injured in an accident. Can Party Poison and the other's save him before it is to late?
1. Hide your body when the sunlight dies

It was just another normal day. Whatever normal was. It is hard to recall these days. The life of a Killjoy is defenitly not normal. I mean yeah, we have our days where we feel normal and feel as if the world was back to the way it was, but that happens once in a decade. We hardly ever get to rest peacefully. And now a days, the S/C/A/R/C/R/O/W Unit seems to be on our tails to get Grace back.

I wont let them get us. I wont let them take Grace. I wont let them hurt us. But I messed up.

We were searching for a couple of KillJoys who had earlier sent out a distress call. I decided to park the Trans-Am and walk for a bit. I hadn't realized how far we really were. No sign of the KillJoys was found.

It was a dumb mistake. It was a trap. One of the contraptions that Bl/Ind created to kill us all, was within 15ft of us, it metal claws reaching out to us. As a whole, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Grace, and I, turned on our heels, and ran like we have never run before.

It seemed as if no matter how fast we went, the thing would gain on us. Thank God we reached the Trans-Am. Grace threw herself into the back, followed by Jet Star and Kobra. I leapt into the front, reaching for Fun's hand. The contraption was right on his tail. "Fun Ghoul! Its right behind you! RUN!"

He almost made it. He made a desperate jump for my hand, just as the contraption reached out its spiked claw. Fun Ghoul never made it. The thing lathced onto his ankle and dragged him across the desert sand, away from me. He let out a strangled cry when the thing began to tighten its grip. It was startled by the scream and Ghoul had a chance to break free. He made a limping attempt to run again, a trail of blood following.

When the Unit made its way towards Ghoul again, I jerked out my ray gun and fired a few shots. They were usless. They ricocheeded off of the thing. The Unit grabbed Ghoul by the waist, causing him to cry out in pain. It was going to kill him if we couldn't stop it. Kobra's clear thinking saved him. He reached onto the dashboard of the Trans- Am and pulled out the only weapon that could stop this thing. He aimed, and pulled the trigger.

The Unit instantly dropped Ghoul, and collapsed. I was the first at Ghoul's side. He was writhing in pain and had a good reason why. The barbed claws of the Unit had impaled his midsection. He was going to die, but I refused to accept this. "Your going to be okay, Fun. Trust me. I wont lose you….." My voice broke. " I cant lose you…"

I lifted him into my arms, gently. Kobra knew I was in no state to drive now, and took the wheel, Jet joining him up front. Grace, the innocent little girl she was, stared at Fun Ghoul, "He's going to be okay, right Party?"

I forced a smile onto my face but it faded quickly. I wasn't going to lie to her. I couldn't. "I don't know." I said softly, my voice cracking.

Grace laid a hand on my shoulder. "He will be, Party. "

I looked down on Fun Ghoul and took his hand in mine, "Hey." I gently nudged him awake. "Don't go to sleep on me now. We're almost to a safe house. Hang in there."

He grimaced as we hit a bump, "Im trying…But it hurts,Party…"

"I know. I know it hurts but please. PLEASE, just hang in there. Your going to be okay."

He spoke softly, "You and everyone else in this car know that that is not true."

Jet Star turned around in his seat. "Fun Ghoul. You ARE going to make it. If you die, I will kill you."

This makes Ghoul laugh. I glance at Grace as she looks out the window, noticing a tiny tear. Fun notices to. He knows then that he cant just give up. He has to fight. For her. For them. "Hey, Gracie." She turns to look at him, not afraid to hide her tears. Fun pulls her into as much as a hug as he can manage. "Darling don't cry. I know this is tough sweetheart…I know. It's not over until I say it is."

She sniffles, "I know…I just don't want to lose you…your my family. Your all I have…"

Fun lets his own tears fall at this. He glances at me over Grace's shoulder. I choke back my own tears. I don't want to show them weakness. I am supposed to be the strong leader. I cant cry. I cant break down. I just cant. I cant and must not show weakness.


	2. I'm Not Okay I Promise

A/N: I didn't know if I was going to continue this, but I guess I should.

The sun rose up from the horizon, appearing like a flash of neon against a black, plain wall. Fun Ghoul was fading like the night itself. He held Grace's hand tightly, but let go when she dosed off. Everyone in the vehicle was drained. I don't blame her for sleeping.

Fun's head rested on my lap, his tired eyes never leaving mine. Kobra glanced in the rearview mirror to check on us everynow and then. We were almost back to our hide out, where I knew Dr. Death Defying had the supplies to help Fun Ghoul.

A thousand words were passed through our glances. No words were spoken much at all, none were needed. I didn't trust my voice enough to not crack when I spoke.

Kobra pulled the Trans-Am to a screeching halt infront of the diner. Jet Star quietly took Grace from the car, carrying her into one of the booths to continue her peaceful slumber. Kobra and I gently lifted Fun from the car, while Jet recited everything that happened to Dr. Death Defying.

Fun Ghoul whimpered in pain when we finally laid him on his bed. The Dr. was already setting to work on cleaning out the wound. Quickly, he took off Fun's blood soaked jacket and shirt, and laid him on his back. Kobra left the room abrubtly, not able to handle the sight of the wound.

I sucked in a breath. The wound was horrible. I could clearly see where the barbed claw had entered. I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing away the bloody mess infront of me. Fun's midsection had been impaled by one of the claws, his sides scratched horribly from the two other tongs. Kobra returned with fresh water and disinfectant wash. He quickly left again, pale from what he had already seen.

Fun Ghoul grasped my hand in his, squeezing hard and biting his lip, when Dr. Death Defying began to clean around the edges. He was quickly turning pale from the pain, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Fun, hang in there, this is going to hurt badly. On the count of three, I'll start," Dr. Death warned us.

"One," Ghoul almost whipered.

"Two," the grip on my hand became crushing.

"Three," Dr. Death began to gently dap into the wound itself, using disinfectant wash to try and clean it out even more.

Fun's lip begins to bleed from being bitten, and I begin to lose circulation in my hand. One hand crushing mine, his other beating the sheets. Dr. Death begins to dap a little harder, causing Ghoul to scream out in pain. Tears well up in my eyes as well as his.

"S-STOP! STOP! Please! I cant take it, stop!" Fun screams out, fisting the sheets.

Dr. Death looks sadly at Fun Ghoul. "We will continue tonight, Fun Ghoul. For now, I'll have to rebandage it."

Fun nods solemnly, only whimpering when I assist in wrapping his wound. Dr. Death rolls out of the room with one final nod towards me.

When alone, I kneel next to Fun's bed. "Look at you…look at what they have done to you…" My voice barely comes out as a whisper.

"I know, Party…I'll be okay. I promise," he whispers back, tired and weak.

I nod again, silently. He takes my hand again, gently this time. He gives me a weak smile, and a chuckle. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You," he gives me a crooked smile. "Your like a concerned Dad or something. Like I am your kid."

I give him a crooked smile in return. "Your my family, Fun."

His breath hitches painfully again, the smile turning into a grimace. His grip on my hand tightens again.

I furrow my eyebrows in concern. "Ghoul? Ghoul what's wrong?"

A stray tear escapes his young eyes. "It hurts. Party, something's not right." His grip on my hand begins to loosen, but his expression is still pained. "Party?"

My eyes widen, and a lump forms in my throat. "Dr. Death! Somethings wrong!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Fun's hand goes limp in mine. I stumble away from him when Dr. comes in, my hand on my mouth, tears threatening to spill.

Dr. Death Defying checks my fallen friends pulse. He lets out a relieved breath when he finds a faint beat. "He's okay, Party. He just blacked out again, which isn't good. Stay by his side. I'm going to call Cherri Cola and her gang to see if they have any more medication." He rolls out again, leaving me shaken and scared.

The tears finally win the battle, spilling over my cheeks and hand. I take a hesitant step back towards Fun Ghoul, before returning to my kneeling position. I check his pulse as well, and find his heart beating like a quiet drum.

I look at his soft face, his tattooed arms, his long black hair.

Who would want to destroy something so beautiful?

I lay my head on his chest, letting my tears soak into his bandages.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep and dreaming of a better day.

A/N: So, tumbleweeds. How do you want me to have this go? Let Fun Ghoul live? Or die? It's up to you motorbabies! Make some noise!


	3. The Only Hope For Me Is You

A/N: sorry it took so long. I had major writers block!

What was that? Something is touching me….but wait…It's soft and gentle…what is it?

I slowly opened my heavy lids. The soothing movement continued. A small smile snuck on to my dirt and tear stained face. I turned my head to face the one responsible for the gentle awakening.

Fun's hazel eyes met mine. It was his soft fingers caressing the hair out of my face, that woke me. I smiled widely at him, and I was rewarded with his eyes lighting up in that special way. "Morning, Party," He whispered.

I raised my head, and straightened myself so that I was on my knees. My neck had a pretty bad crick, considering the position I fell asleep in. After messaging my neck a little, I turned my attention back to Fun Ghoul.

"You seem to be feeling better. Does it hurt?"

He bit his lip and nodded. "It's a rather annoying pain. Dr. Death Defying was going to come back in to clean the wound, but he couldn't move you."

As if on cue, Dr. D quietly rolled into the room. I only noticed him when he cleared his throat. I nodded to him, and stood up and out of the way so that he had room to work. He slowly undid the bandages, my eyes following his movements closely.

I looked up at him in question when he stopped.

"You might want to leave, Party," He ordered in a strong tone.

My eyebrows furrowed, and I gave Ghoul a confused look. He nodded at me to go.

Still confused, I left the room, and entered the would he want me to leave? Did I do something wrong? Does he know something I don't?

My questions are answered when I hear a shrill cry come from the room. Dr. Death Defying wasn't going to stop until the wound was completely clean, even if it caused Ghoul unbearable pain.

It was probably a good thing that I left. I cant stand to see my friends and family in pain.

Another shrill cry, this time choked off by a short sob. I winced to myself, and slumped into a booth. Jet Star gave me a sympathetic look, knowing that it hurt to hear my closest friend in pain.

I was greatful that Kobra had enough sense to get Grace out of here. Jet informed me that Show Pony volunteered to take her out in a ride in the van. Kobra went along with them for extra protection, knowing it is dangerous to go out in such small numbers.

I tried to block out the sound of Fun Ghoul's pain filled shouts, as they slowly turned into sobs. I couldn't. I heard everything. He began to shout at Dr. D, telling him to stop, cursing, screaming, anything to get him to stop.

I couldn't take it. I abruptly stood up from my booth, causing Jet Star to jump. Balling my fists, I flung the door to the room open. I don't know what I expected to find. It's not like Dr. D was murdering Fun.

Ghoul's face was scrunched up in pain, tears streaking his face. Dr. Death Defying was constantly telling him that he was almost done. I stood in the doorway, my eyes never leaving Fun Ghoul's pain filled expression.

Dr. D finally finished cleaning the wound. He quickly bandaged it up again, and promptly left, knowing that we needed some alone time.

Fun Ghoul never moved. His face remained in the same agonized expression, tears continuously falling from his eyes. I slowly moved back to his bed side, smoothing his hair back. "Shhhh. It's okay, Fun. I'm here."

He quickly nodded, acknowledging my presence. I was satisfied with that. I was going to leave him alone that night, let him have peace and quiet.

I smoothed his long black locks behind his ear again, before heading to the door. My hand stopped inches away from the doorknob, haulted by a small, shaking voice.

"Please don't leave me, Party…"

I turned to face Fun Ghoul. Did he say that? 'Of course he did, Party, who else would? Casper?' I thought to myself.

I returned to the position I was in the previous night, and continued to smooth back his hair. I could tell he was getting drowsy, his face relaxed more, his breathing steadied.

Seeing how almost peaceful he looked, made me smile.

"Don't ever leave me, Party," He whispers.

"I'll always be here, Fun," I whisper back, my voice a little shaky from the lump that was forming in my throat.

His eyes finally drifted closed, but a mumbled sentence floated from his mouth before sleep overtook him. A sentence that I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. A sentence that made my heart stop beating, if only for a moment.

"I love you, Party."


End file.
